Back In My Heart
by notsweetenough
Summary: High School AU where Marceline is back in Ooo and Bubblegum's crush is becoming more than just a crush. After eight years, feelings surface and tention rises. Basically high school and lesbians. Bubbline. Slight Flame Princess x Finn in later chapters. R & R. (The first chapter is always the worst.)
1. Home Sweet Home

"Picture perfect as always."

Ooo was just as glorious as it was ten years ago when Marceline was only eight.

Marceline marveled at the sight before her only to be disturbed by a rude, "Hey, ya think I can pick up some hot chicks here?"

"_Bye_, _Simon_." Marceline said forcefully as she shooed off her ride and picked up her bags, smog from the car clouding her presence.

For the past ten years, Marceline had been staying with Simon, while her dad was off on business trips rather than spending time with his own daughter. For as long as she could remember Ooo was a white-picket-fence kind of town, far too ill-suited for her. Marceline took leisurely steps down the sidewalk and admired the unrecognizable buildings and homes lined up at both her sides.

She stopped in front of a familiar beige two story house with a tree house perched on a mighty willow; her old house. It was in the same condition as it was before, except for the mailbox at the front that read: "Finn and Jake" in a sloppy font.

But no matter, she wasn't staying there anyway. Too many bittersweet memories in that house. Instead, she would be staying at a white single story at the end of town. Bit of a downgrade compared to the other houses, but she preferred it over some prissy mansion.

"It's good to be back."

The first day of school was going to be rough, it always was. As soon as she stepped foot onto the school property, the whispering, pointing, and rumors of a new kid spread like wildfire. It was a routine and quite a cliché one at that. Marceline left the "_She's really pale"_ and _"Looks like bad news" _comments in the hallways and made her way to the quad, noticing a certain pink-haired girl in the distance.

Marceline picked up her pace and made her way behind the girl. Lurching forward so that her lips met the side of the girl's ear, Marceline whispered, "_Hey Bonn."_

Recognizing that voice, Bubblegum turned swiftly to face the figure behind her. Her eyes grew wide, gasping in astonishment.

"_Marceline_."


	2. Welcome Back

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter didn't make much sense. I forgot to mark the transitions.**

**Don't worry, the first chapter is always the worst.**

**And I don't own adventure Time, although I'm sure you already knew that.**

**. . .**

Bubblegum's P.O.V.

"Miss me, Bonnie?" A smirk grew from the corner of her mouth, and her teeth glint. _Glob,_ that smirk.

"Of course not." I spit out. She leaves without warning for ten years, and now she's just turning up out of nowhere expecting a warm welcome? If that's what she wants, she's not going to get one.

But of course I missed her, but as if I would give her the pleasure of knowing. And part of me hopes that she missed me too. All those years of missing her wouldn't have gone in vain. Right? Her eyes are locked intently on mine and a lump in my throat tightens, but I insist on playing this game of hers and continue.

"You sure about that?" she fires back, seeing right through my faux bravado.

The bell rang just then, ending our intimate disclosure. In exchange for my previous attitude, I decide to help her find her first class, which is subsequently, the same as mine. Coincidence, my ass. We passed through the halls making small talk, being watched by most of the students. Apparently, I'm not the only one who's surprised that she's here. I can't even look at her as we walk, knowing she would seize the opportunity to make a fool out of me. I attempted to give her a tour of the school as a distraction, although there wasn't much to give a tour of.

"Well good morning, Bubblegum," Ms. Trunks stood by the classroom threshold, preventing our entrance. "And who might this be?"

"Good morning, Ms. Trunks. This would be Marceline Abadeer, she's the new girl. I'm suppose you've been informed."

"Of course. Welcome, Miss Abadeer. Go ahead and take a seat." She scooted over to the side, allowing some space to go in.

Marceline went ahead, I was about to follow when Ms. Trunks' hand blocked me. Ms. Trunks had the personality of a Southern woman, as well as a Texan accent and a polite, complimentary disposition. She was nice and all, but was more of a therapist rather than a teacher. She was the type to get to know her students and take care of them. "As student council president, I expect you to show her around, make friends."

"No problem." I give her a reassuring smile and enter the room.

**. . .**

When lunch rolled on by, I found myself introducing Marceline to my friends. Finn and Jake introduced themselves politely, Jake translated for Lady, his Korean girlfriend. Although Jake and Lady have been in college, they drove by our school to have lunch with us when they could.

"OH MY GLOB! GUYS, GUYS! Did you hear about the new girl?" LSP yelled, flailing her arms frantically.

Finn and Jake held out their arms to present Marceline, already sitting at the table.

"Oh." LSP hushed and took her spot.

LSP was a gossip, and a good one at that. And the first rule of gossiping: Never gossip about someone in front of their face.

"So, Marceline, how do you know PB?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we were childhood buddies. Isn't that right, _princess_?"

And apparently, just childhood buddies. She was also my first kiss. Nothing passionate, we were just curious. Not bi-curious, just curious. But I did have a playground crush on Marceline, and it hasn't exactly gone away.

I nod, but glare at the way she says, "princess". I've never liked that nickname, but she always insisted it suited me. There's a distinct tone of playfulness in her voice, and I can already tell that she's found her place in this school.

**. . .**

"Hey Bonnie, I think we have chemistry," her voice playful.

I'm taken by surprise, unsure of how I should respond. My heart perks up, and it's not because I'm interested in a conversation of science. Is it love? Of course not, that wouldn't be logical. Scientifically, it takes someone a minimum of four months to realize that they are in love. Playground crush, I remind myself.

"Um, what do you mean?" I manage to choke out.

"With Mr. Starchy. Ya know, for fifth period. Ring a bell?"

She gave me a confused look, her eyebrows arched.

"Oh! Right." I offered, scratching the back of my head.

Taking our seats, I lean closer to her and whisper a quick, yet meaningful, "I missed you." I don't bother looking at her in the eyes. In return I get a grin. It looks like she's one this game of hers once again.

So, now she knows- or has known, and the pleasure is all mine.


	3. Drama Bomb

**Is the story getting better or should I just stop now and start a new one? Please add a review so I can make it better!**

**Also, if you have suggestions as to what you want included in the story, feel free to tell me about it.**

**. . .**

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

"And then I totally smashed that peach!"

Finn was excitedly filling us in on his latest adventure, which included destroying a fruit in the process. Some of us were less than elated to listen, but he continued anyway.

"Hush up about your peach, Finn. We've got bigger things to talk about," LSP interrupted.

"Like what?" Finn questions.

LSP shakes her head in disapproval, just about ready to fire a series of informative junk Finn's way.

"Homecoming, you ding dong! Everyone's been talking about it for the last three weeks! And oh my glob, I still have to find a dress that complements these lumps so Brad will ask me out."

Homecoming? I've attended a private school for the past couple of years and I've never heard of a homecoming before.

"What's homecoming?" I ask, LSP ready to rant.

"You've never gone to a homecoming dance?" Jake wonders, saving me from LSP's wrath.

"Nope."

"Well," Bonnibel begins, "Homecoming is a party, or dance to celebrate your school and the return of students. During the danc-"

And this is the part where everything gets drowned out by the sound of her voice. I found myself resting my head in my hand as I stared half-lidded at the sight before me. There was something Bonnie; her silky hair, her sparkling eyes, the subtle raspiness in her voice. Her appearance has changed more than I can imagine since we were kids.

And to be completely honest, I have missed her, probably even more than she's missed me. Is it something I would like to openly admit? Hell no.

But how could I not miss her? I left years ago, not even able to explain my absence, let alone say good-bye. I gaze at her intimately from across the table and admit to myself again that she's become cute. _Really_ cute. Maybe it's because the last time I saw her as a juvenile she had braces and glasses with thick lenses. Or maybe it's the first time that I've started seeing her as more than a friend. Over the course of my two weeks at this new school, I have concluded two things:

Bonnie was still as geeky as ever.

And that geekiness of hers was the reason I liked her in the first place.

I snap out of it. Literally. Finn is snapping his fingers in front of my face while Jake is yelling obscure sounds, trying hard to capture my attention.

"Huh, what?" I stutter.

"Hmph. For the hundredth time, do you understand the concept of homecoming now?" LSP snapped at me.

"Definitely." I replied, the sound of the bell following immediately after my voice.

As we parted our ways heading to class, Finn called out, "And by the way, my peach story was flipping amazing!"

…

I sit at my desk, squinting blankly at the words sprawled on the board, unable to comprehend or understand a damn thing about protons. Unlike Bonnibel, I had little interest in science. I sigh deeply, dropping my head down in my arms in defeat. Screw science.

Recognizing my resignation, Bonnie decides to cease paying attention to Mr. Starchy and puts her head in her arms as well, and turns face me.

"Bored, already?"

"Of course not, Bonnie. I'm absolutely fascinated about how protons and electrons do the thingy."

"You mean 'attract'?"

"Exactly. Stimulating, isn't it?"

Never in a million years have I ever thought that I would be have some pseudo-scientific discussion.

"Okay, nevermind science. I have something to ask you."

"Alright then, I'm all ears."

"It's about homecoming. I was wondering if you would-" Bonnie was then rudely interrupted by the door being slammed, alerting everyone. It was none other than Earl (Lemongrab), the only student whose voice could match the annoyance of LSP's. He was also the infamous Vice President of Student Council, enforcing the rules and making high school even more unbearable.

"I request to see Miss Bubblegum, IMMEDIATELY." His screech was loud enough to make the students in the farthest row cringe.

Typically Mr. Starchy never allowed students leaving without an excuse, even if they were part of the school authorities, therefore he did ask for an explanation.

"And for what purposes do you require one of my students?"

"Student Council meeting, sir."

Bonnibel sighed, picking up all of her materials, ready to leave. I could tell that she wasn't excited about leaving, even though anyone would love a get-out-of-class-free card. I wasn't enthusiastic about her leaving either, we had just begun to make conversation.

"Since this isn't exactly the best time, is it cool if I just ask you another time, Marcy?"

"Of course."

So there she went, out the door with the question, leaving me feeling uninterested once more and anxious as ever.

**. . .**

My brain no longer has any capacity to hold in another equation. As if geometry and shapes weren't vapid enough.

Sixth period was finally here with only five minutes to spare, yet Bonnie has yet to return from that everlong meeting of hers. Being the curious person I am, I couldn't help but wonder at what she was about to ask me. A question about homecoming? I mean, there really is only once explanation. Did she want to go with me? I obviously would not object to the idea, but since when did Bonnie roll that way? When did _I _roll that way? Am I only interested in Bonnie, or other girls as well?

I was in some deep thoughts before snapping into reality, courtesy of the bell. I passed by the Student Council room, peering through the door to find the members arguing about decorations for homecoming. I realize now that Bonnie might seriously ask me to go with her. I may not have heard her question, but I do have an answer.

**. . .**

**So what do you think PB was going to ask Marceline? **

**Any suggestions? Reviews are strongly encouraged.**


	4. High School Clichés

**Bubblegum's P.O.V.**

I last saw Marceline on Friday during fifth period. The Student Council meeting ran unexpectedly later than usual. We ended up staying until about five in the afternoon just arguing what color the decorations would be, finally resolving on scarlet. Although, I do prefer pink. Once I got home, I completely forgot to ask Marcy my question. I didn't bother texting her due to the fact that the rest of the dance still had to be planned out by the upcoming Friday. So, over the weekend I decided to tease Marceline just like used to do to me and leave her wondering.

It's now first period if my calculations and observations are correct as always, she should be arriving four to five minutes late as usual.

Of course, I'm right as always, seeing Marceline walking through the door with a late pass, earning a scowl from Ms. Trunks.

She sits in front of me, her daily seat. Surprisingly, she does adequately well in Literature, as do I. So, taking the advantage of sitting in the back of the room, I lean forward and speak directly in her ear.

"I guess I've stalled long enough, huh?"

"Hell yeah, you have. I haven't received a single text, Bonnie. You kept me waiting all week-end."

"Marcy, keep it down. Ms. Trunks might-"

"Miss Bubblegum, Miss Abadeer! Keep it down! Besides, you'll have plenty to talk about while you're in detention!"

"But we don't have detention." Marceline questioned.

"Well, now you do."

**. . .**

I have _never _been in detention before in my entirety of living. I don't even know where the detention room is for glob's sake! Marceline, on the other hand, has visited countless times for various reasons, and is dragging me there by my wrist. If it weren't for the fact that my hands become clammy when she holds them, I would have enjoyed my trip to detention a little more if our hands were actually interlocked.

As we reached our destination, we came in contact with Tiffany, one of LSP's groupies. As rude as it is to say so, her voice was just as obnoxious as LSP's.

"This is the third time this week, Marceline. What's your problem?" She scoffs before turning to me, and gives me a faux gasp, "And you too Bubblegum? That's a first. What an influence you are, Marceline."

Marceline utters out a, "screw off" before shoving Tiffany out of the way, leading me into the room. It's looks just like any other classroom, but that doesn't relieve me of my worries. I'm the lumping Student Council President! I have a reputation to keep up, a teacher's pet façade! I will never live down deten-

"Bonnie, calm down." She grips both my hands and gives me a reassuring look.

I blush lightly, finally taking the time to stare into those eyes of hers. When we were younger, I found those eyes calming. Now that I really take the time to look at them, they're kind of _sexy._ Glob, how lewd of me.

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me on Friday? Enough stalling. I've waited all day for this."

"O-oh, um..I just wanted to know if you would.."

"Go on."

"..Help me set up some of the homecoming decorations tomorrow after school tomorrow." I blurt out.

"Oh. Sure." She shrugs, shrug, having a resentful look on her face.

"I mean you don't have to, I just thought that-"

"No, it's fine." She starts to perk up. "Really."

At first, I was thinking about asking Marceline to the dance as friends, ya know, since it was her first homecoming dance. But she just returned to Ooo not three weeks ago. It would be weird for both of us if I was to impose something so peculiar.

**. . .**

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

The sun couldn't compare to how LSP's smile lit up the quad when she boasted about the bouquet of roses that Brad had given her for homecoming.

"It was so lumping sweet of him. Like, I expected it anyway, but I totally find it spontaneous and romantic."

Homecoming, homecoming, homecoming. I'm sick of it. Hearing the word alone makes me green with envy and disgust. Was I still bitter about what happened yesterday? Damn right I was! I mean, she keeps me waiting for four days, four days! And for what? To ask me to volunteer for the damn homecoming committee!

"Hey Peebs, did anyone ask you to go with them yet?" Finn said, genuinely curious.

"I have been asked out by quite a few people, but I didn't find them suitable to be a date." She responded.

"Did that Ricardo guy ask you out again?" Jake now seemed interested in joining the conversation. "Hasn't he been trying to get with you since the first semester? "

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," LSP pointed to a figure behind her, now approaching us.

The devil in this case was Ricardo. A short, skimpy boy, whose face looked odd even when it wasn't masked by a deep red blush whenever he got near Bonnibel.

"Hello, Princess." Ricardo was obviously trying to court her. I had never met him before, although he was already staring to get on my nerves.

"Ricardo, I told you to never call me that." Bonnibel didn't waste her time with him.

"But it's such a fitting name for a.. _princess like you_." He outstretched his arm to hold a lock of Bonnie's hair, only to be rejected by her hand smacking his away.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum," He kneeled down as if he was ready to propose, "would you do me the honor of attending this year's homecoming dance as my date?"

"No." Her words were blunt and fierce, enough to bring anyone to their knees. I'm positive that they punctured his heart. Still, he insisted to kneel, on both knees now, as if he were begging.

"But baby-"

I've just about had enough of this.

"Ricardo, I said n-" Bonnie's words were muffled by the sound of the back of my hand striking Ricardo's cheek.

Suddenly, the quad was silent, and everyone's eyes were on me.

**. . .**

**So what did you guys think? I'm still open to any suggestions you have.**

**R&R**


	5. Get in Touch with Your Feelings, Babe

**This won't be a long chapter, but it will break the mold.**

**. . .**

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

Quite a few people have stopped eating their lunch to marvel at what I had just done, while the others are talking behind their hands, taking in the new gossip material. The comrades at my table have are also in shock, not sure of how to respond. And above all, there was a certain pink-haired girl whose vocabulary was equivalent to that of a dictionary, and yet couldn't seem to muster up words. There was nothing but a look of disbelief plastered on her face. I, myself was unsure of what to do. I just back-handed one of Bonnibel's admirers, and for no reason, except for the fact that he dared to call her "baby".

As for Ricardo, he was sprawled out on the floor, gripping the concrete. I saw the fear in his eyes, the fear in his soul. As red as he usually was, there was an even darker shade of red marking my assault.

I bent down, hands on my knees, just low enough for our eyes to meet properly. Clutching the front of his shirt with an iron grip, I half-whispered just so that only he could hear me, "Don't you ever mess with _my_ Bonnie again, got it?"

He opened his mouth, words muted, giving me a firm nod instead. Once I released my grip on his shirt, he stumbled trying to stand, and then bolted out of scene. I then stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Before leaving, I give the crowd around me a glare and leave them knowing not to mess with me. I've caused enough trouble this morning.

**. . .**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

**(After School )**

Bubblegum and Marceline stood alone in the gymnasium, setting up balloons and banners. The last of the Student Council members had bailed ten minutes ago, refusing to spend another second around Marceline. Tension hung in the air above them like the banner Bubblegum was hanging up.

"So, are we just going to pretend that what you did at lunch didn't happen?" Bubblegum asked, breaking the silence.

Marceline removed the balloon she was blowing from her mouth. "What's there to talk about?" She questioned back.

"How about we start with why you did it in the first place?"

"Did what? You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Marceline said, acting coy.

Bubblegum stepped off the ladder she was using and marched over the other girl, knocking the balloon out of Marceline's hands. The balloon flew around, deflating and eventually landing on top of Marceline's head. Swiping it off, Marceline turned to meet Bubblegum's gaze.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Marceline."

She took note of how she wasn't called by her nickname.

"Honestly," Marceline took a deep breath and exhaled. "I don't know what came over me." She shook her head. She then resumed blowing up the balloon in her hand, not leaving Bubblegum an acceptable answer.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? That doesn't give you a reasonable excuse to strike someone!" She was flat out furious and sick of Marceline's games.

Marceline, on the other hand, was already a stick of dynamite lit on both ends. A stick of dynamite which only had seconds left to spare.

"Well, what did you want me to say, Bonnie!? How am I supposed to explain that I attacked some pathetic student, out of jealousy, none the less!"

Boom. There goes the dynamite.

"Jealousy? Wha-"

"I don't know what's going on with me, okay? I just know that ever I came back, I've been feeling strange. I-I've been seeing you differently."

"What do you mean by 'differently'?"

Bubblegum could easily relate to her situation, considering she's been feeling "different" ever since Marceline came back.

"I feel like..I mean I think I.." Marceline paused, searching for the right words.

"Go on." Bubblegum urged.

"Bonnie, can I try something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Marceline took hold of both Bubblegum's wrists and leaned forward, carefully pressing her lips on to Bubblegum's.

At first Bubblegum was slightly taken by surprise, but soon sank into the kiss.

Suddenly, an infamous, "Oh my glob" was heard, causing both girls to break apart immediately.

LSP stood at the gymnasium double doors, open-mouthed and blubbering like an idiot.

"U-uh, I'll just come back later and leave you two at it." LSP blurted out before dashing out the doors.

"Oh shit." Bubblegum whispered.

Marceline didn't hesitate to chase after LSP, she was already on her tail, or "lumps" as she would call it.

Out of breath and with nowhere left to run, LSP gave up, collapsing on the floor. "Okay, okay. You got me. Just don't beat me up." She said with exaggerated breaths.

Angry and frustrated once more, Marceline spoke harshly. "LSP I swear to Grod that if you tell anyone about what you just saw, you will never be able live to see the sun again, that is, if you even you do manage to _live._"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll keep my mouth shut. But what was that in there, hmm? You won't be able to keep that hidden forever."

"It's nothing of your concern. It's strictly between me and Bonnibel, and it'll stay that way."

LSP let out a sharp gasp of realization. "I knew you two liked each other!"

"No, we were just-"

"Admit it, lover girl!"

Marceline began to turn away, a deep shade of red concealing her face.

"I knew it! You do like each other, that's why you're running away!"

"You better keep quiet about this, I'm not playing around, LSP!" Marceline said, back already turned to the gossip girl.

"You better get in touch with your feelings, babe!" LSP called out.

**. . .**

**Thanks for reading! I was thinking of postponing "Back In My Heart" to start another fanfic.**

**I was thinking of something along the lines of a songfic based off of Black Kid's song, "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You".**

**Or maybe start a somewhat long and angsty oneshot based off Bubbline's secret relationship.**

**What do you guys think? Stick with this one, or is it cool if I put a few chapters on hold? PM me or leave a review!**


	6. Untouched Feelings

**Hey guys, so I'll be writing chapter 6 and maybe chapter 7, while I start a plot line for a new fanfic. I'll keep trying to make daily updates.**

**. . .**

"Do you really think that she'll actually keep her word? She's the gossiping queen of the school, maybe in all of Ooo!" Shuffling in discomfort, Bubblegum strolls down the sidewalk and motions for Marceline to keep up. "She's spits out her words before she bothers to taste them."

"I settled things out with her yesterday, she's absolutely terrified of me," Marceline consulted. "One look and she'll turn mute."

"It's just that- she knows how powerful her words are." They turn a corner together. "One word and she can have the entire school wrapped around her finger, ready and eager to listen." A blast of imagination, wonder at what would go wrong if it were to happen strikes Bubblegum, she stops momentarily but presses on. "And if a situation does arise, what do you intend to do about it?"

"Mmm. Hard to say, but I don't suppose it's nothing I won't be able to handle."—and the pair stop at the front of the school; the students there stare at them, surprised to see them together. "Mind you own business!" Marceline snaps, causing a few to jump. Bubblegum orders them to, "Step aside, please."

"Oh, and Marceline."

"Yes, princess?"

"First of all, _don't _call me that, we don't need a reminder of yesterday. Secondly, speaking of yesterday, just because I'm leaving you responsible for the situation it doesn't mean that it will be left neglected."

"Yesterday was quite..eventful. Care to enlighten me and explain which event we're talking about?"

"Quit playing coy, Marcy. It was cute when we were kids. Now's not the time to screw around."

"Fair enough." Ever faithful, she follows Bubblegum in.

**. . .**

At the table, LSP was telling a juicy story, shaming some unfortunate sap. Finn, Jake, and Lady roared with amusement.

"Bubblegum, Marceline. How nice of you to finally join us. I was just about to tell everybody about an interesting thing I saw yesterday."

This was enough to make the hair on Bubblegum's neck stick up. Underneath the table she had her hand clawed around Marceline's. Her nails were just about to draw blood, when Marceline shot a menacing glare at LSP. "Are you sure you want to do that, LSP?"

"Well of course I do, why wouldn't talk about how-" Marceline and Bubblegum braced themselves, not nearly as ready as they should have been. "-Finn asked that red-headed girl to go to the dance with him. It was quite adorable, really. He looked like a ripe tomato with all that blush covering his face."

"LSP! You promised not to tell anyone until I was ready!" Finn exclaimed, beet red.

Bubblegum relaxed, releasing her grasp on Marceline, leaving her with crescent indents on her arm.

"Is that why you were late coming home yesterday, man? I totally could've helped you! I'm pretty good with the ladies, isn't that right, Lady?" Jake beamed. Lady only blushed in response, giving Jake a playful swat on his arm.

"In that case, continue on with your story," Bubblegum amends, "I'm sure we're all excited to hear about Finn's proposal to- what was her name again?"

"Her name is Ruby, and it was** not **a proposal!" Finn insisted, his voice cracking.

Everyone laughs at Finn's embarrassment. LSP took advantage of the topic and asked Bubblegum and Marceline, "So, do you two have dates or what?"

"What," Marceline fires back, saying it more declaratively rather than interrogatively.

"That goes for me as well." Bubblegum replied calmly.

"Well then," LSP began, perching her head on her hands, "why don't you two go together? As friends, of course. It'll be a nice way tighten the bond keeping your friendship together."

The two eyed each other, unsure of what to do next.

Bubblegum was nearly choking on her words. "That's a lovely idea, LSP, but-."

"I'm not going to homecoming." Marceline interjected, bearing an over exaggerated grin.

Although LSP's previous approach failed, she resumes her efforts and insists, "And why not? This is your first time going to one, isn't it? You're in your senior year, too. It'll be your first and last chance to attend."

"Okay, you have a good point. Even if I did want to go, everyone here," she gestured toward their peers in the quad, "wouldn't exactly agree to that."

So now they were playing the Waiting Game. Waiting for LSP to make the next move. Waiting for Bubblegum to possible join them. Waiting for the bell to ring and rescue them from their plight.

"But who cares what they think? In some ways, you're popular here. You could even win the title of homecoming queen."

"If by popular, you mean infamous, then yes. Also, I didn't return to Ooo just so I could win some cheap plastic tiara."

"Excuse you, but those crowns weren't as cheap as you would expect." Bubblegum butted in.

Everyone at the table game her a serious stare, quite ironic considering she was the only serious one there.

"Then what did you come back for, Marceline?"

The bell finally rang, shooing them off to class. It rang, slowly, but surely. Just like their feelings for each other. Feelings that would be kept secret.

**. . .**

Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm just trying to get as many done as I can. I'll be in California for the entirety of next week. I'll be leaving this upcoming Saturday and returning the next.


	7. Movies and Love Bites

**This will be the last chapter of "Back In My Heart" until I get back from my trip. It also won't be updated until after I post the new fanfic. It shouldn't take too long, but don't expect any new chapters or fanfics until Satuday at the least.**

**. . .**

Over the course of the past two days, Bubblegum had managed to deal with the last of the homecoming set up with the help of a certain delinquent, all the while avoiding locking lips with each other. It proved to be challenging, considering Marceline's ribald, flirtatious manner. She has realized and accepted her duties as a Student Council member, taking measures in her own hands to circumvent any more problems that might have arose on both of their behalves. She has now learned to embrace the girl most students saw a lost cause.

The two were now sitting in Bubblegum's room in complete solitude. They were watching a movie together, as suggested by Bubblegum herself. She insisted it was to celebrate finishing all their work, since Marceline was intent on skipping the dance. At first Marceline questioned Bubblegum's sudden change of character, but still went with it anyway.

In a moment that would have made eternity seem like a mere second, Bubblegum stares at the paler toned girl, who was just as intently paying attention the illuminated television screen. Marceline sat with her arms positioned in her lap, on the verge of tearing up at the sight before her. The main character had just left his love interest, telling her that it was, "better for both of them that way." Marceline waits for the man to kiss the girl and exit the screen dramatically before allowing her tears to steam down her face. She's left sniffling, still trying to hold back some tears before her chest begins to shiver as the ending credits roll.

Bubblegum erupts in laughter, startling Marecline. The tv has been shut off—Marceline is surprised. Equally as embarrassed.

"That's not funny! Why are you laughing? They didn't get a freakin' happy ending!" Marceline turned to face Bubblegum in a serious matter. Her cheeks were still wet from previous tears.

Bubblegum ceases her laughing fit to answer Marceline. "That's not why I'm laughing, you dork."

"Then what do you find so hilarious enough to laugh at that tragic ending?"

"YOU!" Bubblegum answered, doubling over in laughter once more.

Marceline exchanged her stern look for her usual playfulness.

"Oh, so you find my misery comedic?"

"No, of course not. But I never pictured you crying over some cliché movie." Bubblegum replied, swiping away a tear that crept up on the edge of her eyelash.

"Cliché?," Marceline questioned. "No, I don't think you understand-"

"I understand completely. You, Marceline Abadeer, are a poor sucker for cheesy romance movies."

"There's no need to mention my last name, and I am not." In truth, Marceline did have a soft spot for these kinds of movies, but refused to admit it, even to herself. It was her guilty pleasure, sappy movies and Bubblegum. "That ending would have made any sensible person tear up."

"Really? Because this was my fourth time watching it, and not once have I cried."

"But was pitiful!" She almost shrieks this until she comes to a conclusion that that's exactly what the other girl wants. "Why are you smirking? What's-"

She cuts herself off, realizing that it would be futile trying to convince Bubblegum otherwise. She's already won.

Marceline looked at her with expectation, some sign of self-satisfaction. After a brief moment, the two sat in silence, observing each other without words. The tears on Marceline's face have dried up, leaving light streaks trailing down her cheek. There was nothing left to laugh at. Nothing to argue about. The silence hanging over them is heavy- almost painful.

"What, Bonnie? No, arrogant remarks to make?" Marceline said, voice raspy from recent yelling.

It was kind of a turn on to the pink haired girl. Truth be told, she had a thing for people that opposed her own personality. It reminded her of how electrons and protons, opposites, attracted.

Without a word, Bubblegum leans toward her bedmate and repositions herself mere inches away.

She spoke with a hushed tone- close to a whisper, "Marcy, what if I was to kiss you right now?"

Biting her lip, choosing her words carefully, Marceline replied. "I don't suppose I would mind."

"Is that so?"

"If I said yes, would it really stop you?" Marceline gives Bubblegum smug look.

Answering the question, she tilts her head up and presses her mouth to Marceline's.

It's complicated, kissing. Marceline's mouth is soft and still, waiting for Bubblegum to make her next move: patient. It was only her third time kissing. The first was with Marceline, somewhere in their youth. The second in the gym, still quite memorable. Curiously, she bites Marceline's lip.

The pale girl approves with a soft moan.

Bubblegum parts her lips slightly, quietly panting, and Marceline shifts and teasingly avoids Bubblegum's lips.

She leaves feathery kisses on Bubblegum's jaw, making her way down to her neck. Bubblegum tilted her chin up, giving Marceline room. There her canines sank, softly at first, sinking deeper and deeper into the other girl's flesh.

"A-ah, Ah! Marcy, did you just bite me?" she demands.

"Well, hey, you bit me first." Marceline shrugged it off.

"Fair enough. But I better not find a hickey."

Marceline eases back onto Bubblegum's neck, only to be pulled away .

"We should stop," Bubblegum supposes.

"Don't tell me you can't handle a little nibble, Bonnie." Marceline's brows arched, surprised.

"No, it's not that- It's just- I didn't invite you here for a stupid movie and a make out session."

"A _decent_ movie," she pauses, "and a _heavy _make out session." She makes sure to emphasize 'heavy'.

"And as much as I enjoyed it, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, but you have to tell me now. I don't want to have to wait an entire weekend again."

"Fine, I'll just be straight out with it. Will you go to homecoming?"

"With you?" A smirk formed at the corner of Marceline's mouth.

"Not necessarily. I just wanted you to go. You worked just as hard on the decorations as anyone else."

"Okay, okay fine. Enough about homecoming! If I say yes, can we continue making out?"

"Tch. How distasteful of you." Bubblegum, said crossing her arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." Marceline perked up, pressing her lips to Bubblegum's.

**. . .**

**Do protons and electrons actually attract? I didn't bother do any research. My bad, sorry.**


End file.
